Why Jade Hates Birthdays
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: Just some random little one-shot about why Jade claims she doesn't like birthdays! Funny, short, random, please enjoy. And please review! Sorry if I am grumpy in the A/N, just ignore it.


_A/N: _

_Hey people. I am just sooo bored right now and I really need to write a story. This idea just came to me last night. I've been putting it together in my head all day. Apparently, I do my best thinking in the car, shower, and at night when I can not fall asleep. I haven't updated in a while since I finished my other story Return of Mrs Lee. And I was out of town at my grandparent's house for the week. And I still didn't get any PMs for story requests. Seriously, I am all ears for those things right now! Or all eyes? hmm... yeah I don't know. I just need to write a story for you guys because I feel guilty about not updating. _

_So this will just be a short, funny (hopefully funny), pointless little one-shot about Jade's birthday. I love Jade. She is obviously my favorite. If you have read any of my other stories that would probably be the first thing you pick up about me and my work. Tehee. So please no mean comments, I'm in a boring agitated mood as I am writing this. And I said this would be pointless so if you feel the need to express it in the reviews then… well, I just… ugh. Please enjoy! _

Tori stood by her locker, talking to her friends. Cat, Andre, Beck, and Robbie, the usual group. As they talked Tori organized her locker. Cat wore a party hat and had in her mouth a party streamer.

"Is it someone's birthday or something?" Tori asked.

Cat nodded. "Yeah. It's Jade's." Her eyes travelled down the hall. "Here she comes!"

Jade approached them. "Hey, what's u-"

She was interrupted by Cat. The redhead blew her streamer, the streamer popping out and making a noise. Cat grabbed a confetti popper from her pocket and pulled the string, sending the confetti into the air and raining down. Cat grabbed a party hat and put it on Jade's head.

"Happy birthday!" Cat exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air with a giggle.

Jade ripped off the party hat. "I don't like birthdays," she said in a flat tone.

Cat looked disappointed. She pouted her lips and made puppy-eyes. "Phooey," she mumbled sadly.

Tori put her arm around Cat's shoulder. "Cheer up, Cat. Just because Jade doesn't…"

Jade gasped and ducked behind Tori and Cat. "Hide me," she whispered fiercely.

"What, why?" Tori asked looking around.

"My brothers," Jade said. She covered herself more, hiding from them.

The two boys walked past. They both had the same dark brownish hair. The taller one looked about eighteen or nineteen with brown eyes. The smaller one looked around eight and had Jade's bright blue eyes. He carried a pie in his hand. The two of them passed and Jade came out of hiding.

"Those are your brothers?" Andre asked.

Jade nodded. "Yeah. The older one is Dylan and the younger one's Ethan. My family does this thing where every year when it's someone's birthday, that person gets a pie thrown at them."

"Why?" Tori asked.

Jade shook her head. "I have no idea. My brothers think it's hilarious."

Someone suddenly shouted from across the hall. "There she is!"

Jade took off down the hall. Her brothers ran after her. The taller one, Dylan, caught up to her, tackling Jade. Ethan caught up and dumped the pie on Jade. Dylan let go of her, standing beside his brother, laughing uncontrollably. The two boys high-fived.

"Way to go little brother!" Dylan praised, laughing.

Ethan smiled and helped his sister up. "Happy birthday sis!" he said.

Jade smiled a little, wiping off some pie and smearing it on her brothers' faces. Tori and the others laughed along. Jade ruffled Ethan's hair.

"Hey, I get you in two months, mister," Jade teased.

Dylan smiled and ate some of the pie off his face. "Well, we gotta go. Bye!" The two ran off.

Tori and the others walked up to Jade. Tori fought back a smile, though it poked through. "You know? You look better with a face full of banana cream pie."

"Shut up, Vega," Jade said. She tried to sound serious but a chuckle shown through.

"Is that why you hate birthdays?" Cat questioned.

Jade let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah."

_A/N:_

_Hey it's me again. I hope you liked this one-shot. I just needed something to write and to get it out of my brain. _

_**Really sorry about if I sounded mad or crabby in my author's note earlier. I love you guys, really. You make my day! I just had a big, busy week. And it's ten o'clock at night and I'm exhausted so I'm just crabby. So sorry about that, I am usually not all grumpy like this. **_

_I was just at my grandparent's house for the fourth of July. Four and a half hour drive there and back. Swimming at the lake. Helping them with things. The fourth of July parade. It's been really hot and humid all weak. They don't have internet so I couldn't update. Blah, blah, blah. I know I seem so crabby. I'm sorry, I just need rest. _

_**Before I go, happy fourth of July! I know it's a day late but, still. I really hope yours was better than mine. I spent most of mine in the hospital with my sister. She broke her wrist. Well, it's not broken. I really thought it was. But it isn't, thank God! **_

_**Sorry about my grumpiness and the freakish length of the author notes. I've never been like this or had this long of notes! Love ya! : ) Thanks. **_


End file.
